


A different kind of Hero

by Beautyinflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Character, Disability, Fluff, disability is a superpower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: Marinette lost her hearing as a young child and now she spends her time volunteering in the community. It was at the community centre where she made friends with Adrien Agreste. He is a rich, modelling abled boy who only volunteers for the sake of his image. But she has a plan to change that. Enter Ladybug and Chat Noir...
Relationships: Marinette - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Il n’y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre” -there are none more deaf than those who do not want to hear.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am writing this as a hearing, abled writer. I will do my best to represent accurately with my research and knowledge on the subject but feel free to correct me. As is with most things this is about a specific situation and I hope that none of you will read it as a commentary to all hard of hearing, deaf or disabled people. X
> 
> ( “” indicates spoken communication, : Indicates signed/ non verbal communication )

It had been a month or so of afternoons at the community centre. The volunteers were working on building the new community garden. Marinette was almost starting to regret befriending the minor celebrity Adrien Agreste. Sure he worked hard and was determinedly learning to sign ever since he discovered she was deaf but he knew nothing of people. His charity wasn’t the same as kindness. No matter how much ‘charity’ he paid or garden’s he funded.

Marinette spoke as she signed: “I don’t want your money! I don’t need to be ‘fixed’.” Her words often slurred a little but as she had learnt to speak before losing her hearing it wasn’t as easily noticed. It made it easier to appear more ‘integrated’ she was often told -whatever that was supposed to mean. She thrust her shovel into the ground angrily, keeping an eye out for Adrien’s response with a glare.

Adrien signed as he spoke: “But don’t you want to be able to hear again?” He was able to pick it up quite quickly, signing almost effortlessly and only asking for the occasional word.

Marinette shook her head and replied: “I would choose my life as it is over hearing again. Its taken me so long to realise; I am not broken and I am choosing to live on my terms.”

Adrien sighed. “I don’t understand why-“ He forgot to sign as he often did in frustration. Fortunately, Marinette was able to read his lips and had been able to anticipate the lapse in signing. 

Marinette interrupted: Then let me show you.

Marinette disappeared behind a door and returned holding two hangers in her hand. Smiling mischievously at her new friend. She signed: “Time to do some _real_ volunteering rich boy.“

A few minutes later Adrien stood infront of her again, now clad in a tight black costume with a golden bell around his neck. Marinette was wearing a similarly tightly fitted outfit that was a vibrant red with black spots. Her hair now tied back in pigtails with blue ribbons.

Adrien laughed as they revealed the outfits to one another : “And how is this going to help?”  
Marinette smirked:“Don’t worry I have gotten us cleared to go do _other_ work this afternoon.”   
He threw her a quizzical look as she led him through the corridor :“Other work? Involving... how do you sign costumes?”

”Its not just costumes” She signed, making sure to emphasise ’costumes’ so that Adrien could see it clearly. Her smirk widened :” Now hurry up Alya only has 10 minutes before she needs to be back at the front desk and she said she’d do our makeup!”

Adrien paused : ”Err.. Make up?” Yet another word he was signing for the first time. Adrien followed her out of curiosity. She was creating more questions than she answered and she had this way of persuading him without even trying. He heard her laugh as she sped up. He loved her laugh it wasn’t fake or made cute, he’d never met anyone as genuine as her before. It was dazzling. He sped up and brushed his hand on her arm to get her attention: “Marinette! You never said anything about Make-up!”

  
But she only laughed her mischievous laugh and skipped in front of him saying.“Oh whoops, can’t see you. You’ll just have to follow me to find out.” She ducked into the next room. Adrien slowed down again to catch his breath before entering.   
  


In the centre of the room there were two chairs borrowed from the large stacks at the back of the room. A wide tool box looking thing was sat on the floor between the chairs where Marinette and a familiar red headed organiser were already sat. Adrien recognised her from the front desk of the community centre, she must be Alya.

:“Look at you two grinning like there’s no tomorrow.” She exclaimed as he entered. Pulling out a handful of shallow containers and brushes onto her lap as she continued: “I’ll have to make this a quick one hun but I’m sure the kids won’t notice.” Adrien watched as Alya started painting red over her eyes his heart still racing from their trip down the corridor. Marinette kept her face still as she signed a thank you. It wasn’t long before the realisation hit him, it was a mask! They were superheroes? And what was this about kids? The painted mask matched her outfit with black spots and before long Alya tapped on her arm to signal she was done. Marinette jumped up and grinned: “Your turn Mr.cat.”

Adrien sat in the chair opposite Alya and closed his eyes : “Mr. Cat?”   
“Oh yeah! I almost forgot.” Adrien heard as Marinette searched through the box. When Alya signalled he could open his eyes Marinette was in his face holding a pair of cat ears with a wide grin on her face.   
“Oh.” Adrien flicked the bell that was attached at the base of his neck. : “ Well, at least this makes sense now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien stood at the mirror by the front desk admiring Alya’s handy work and fiddling with the cat ears Marinette pinned to his hair. :”Chat Noir? Neat! How come its not signed the same as black cat?” Marinette adjusted his hands as he practised signing Chat Noir in the mirror and he blushed under his painted mask hoping she wouldn’t notice.

:”Its french. Like the name?” She replied. Adrien looked over to her from the corner of his eye. That one was obvious! Nice going Chat Noir. He’d better up his game if he ever wanted to convince her he wasn’t such a prat. He didn’t ask for the publicity or for his name to be thrown around as sponsor. It felt good to be recognised in what he was doing though so he didn’t exactly object. And it was setting a good example for his fans, right?

Marinette nudged him to get his attention :”Come on its a short walk to the hospital and we don’t want to waste anymore time!” Adrien watched as she walked off through the glass doors. These suits sure didn’t leave much room for modesty. She walked so confidently, with so much purpose. Over the time he’d been around her she’d mostly seemed clumsy but clearly she was just out of her element planting trees.

  
Alya giggled and pushed him forward urging him to catch up with Marinette. “Go on then lover boy, she’s waiting.” He bounded out to catch up with her on the street. The change from the lobby to the bright midday sun blinding him. He pulled his arm up to shade his eyes. Marinette laughed as he stumbled over grabbing his outstretched arm and pulling it away from his face, then wrapping her arm around his and leading him in the right direction. His eyes adjusted rather quickly but she didn’t need to know that just yet. Adrien’s grin reached across his face and all too soon Marinette let go of his arm. It was just a few blocks over, on a much larger road, there were many passers by who might’ve recognised Adrien but so far nobody had. They approached the children’s hospital.   
  
“I guess these costumes really do work as disguises.” He’d forgotten to sign again and she was ahead of him so she wouldn’t have seen anyway. Not worth troubling her over he decided and then they came to the doors where she stopped to speak with him.   
  


:”As soon as we go in you call me Ladybug and nothing else ok? It’s important not to break character in front of the kids.” Adrien nodded his head. She was pretty serious about this then. Dressing up for kids didn’t seem all that but he would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette spoke with people as she passed. Greeting the receptionists and various staff. They all did their best to sign though it was obvious that some were more practised than others. Everyone called her Ladybug and a few asked about her new fancy cat friend, Adrien simply smiled and waved glad not to be recognised for once. The walls were painted colourful patterns with friendly looking plants and animals. It hid the clinical feel a little but the bright lights and wide empty corridors still felt rather alien. It was then when it hit him, just how strange it all was turning up here in a costume out of the blue. He reached his hand out and brushed it against her arm. She turned to face him.

:”Can you tell me why we are here now?” He asked starting to get a little concerned. He wasn’t in the least bit prepared for whatever was supposed to be happening next.

:”You don’t need to say much. Introduce yourself and maybe pose. Just play along and don’t forget to smile.” Marinette had this skill of replying without actually answering his questions.

She led him down the corridor until it began to open up to make a room filled with beanbags and chairs and toys and large windows that flooded the room with light. There were drawings and pictures clinging to the walls and one wall was decorated entirely with bead necklaces. Small children sat around the room started pointing and smiling and bouncing and talking as they came into sight. :”Hi everybody! Look who I brought today. This is my friend Chat Noir!” 

Adrien froze. He didn’t know how to act. These kids were all smiling and laughing as Ladybug got them to sign his name but he couldn’t help but notice how pale some of them were. Others couldn’t sign or moved very weakly and they still smiled. It made him sad to think that a lot of these kids were really sick.

Marinette pretended to look around and motioned for everyone to come closer. :”Can you keep a secret? He’s a superhero too.” As they all bubbled with excitement she looked over at him and mimed pulling the edges of her mouth up into a smile. Right, he’d forgotten. Need to smile. Marinette called him over and addressed the kids once again :”Now Chat Noir is new to signing too. Maybe everybody here could all help him practice. Shall we all say hello?”

And so it went on. Marinette was great with the kids always getting them involved and joining in their nonsensical stories. Adrien was not used to this sort of environment at all. He managed to follow her lead and joined in, listening to each child even when it didn’t quite make sense. He smiled and signed and played, cautious to deflect certain questions to Ladybug as he did at public relation events with his father. Most of the questions were about Ladybug though, who could blame them. She was remarkable.


End file.
